Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, and more particularly, to an LCD device capable of conducting an electrode defect inspection during a manufacturing process thereof.
Discussion of the Background
With the advent of an era of highly developed information technology, a need for flat panel display (“FPD”) devices having various advantages, such as being slim, lightweight, having low power-consumption, and the like, has increased. In particular, liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices are garnering attention for the wide range of applications as a monitor of a laptop computer or a desktop computer, due to the characteristics of high-resolution, excellent color display performance, high picture quality, and the like.
In general, an LCD device includes two substrates having electrodes disposed thereon. The two substrates may be disposed in a manner in which respective surfaces thereof formed with the electrodes oppose one another, and a liquid crystal material is injected between the two substrates. Further, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal material are rearranged by an electric field generated upon the voltage between the two electrodes, and thereby the amount of transmitted light is adjusted in the LCD device to enable an image to be displayed.
Such an LCD device includes a liquid crystal panel or liquid crystal layer having injected liquid crystal between two substrates, a backlight disposed below the liquid crystal panel and used as a light source, and a driving unit driving the liquid crystal panel. The driving unit may be disposed outside of the liquid crystal panel but electrically connected to the liquid crystal panel.
In this configuration, the driving unit may include a driving circuit for applying a signal to a wiring of the liquid crystal panel. The driving circuit is classified into several types including a chip-on-glass (“COG”), a tape-carrier-package (“TCP”), a chip-on-film (“COF”), and the like, based on a scheme of mounting the driving circuit on the liquid crystal panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.